


dance for me

by mellkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellkai/pseuds/mellkai
Summary: - Станцуй так, чтоб у Кенсу встал! - голова Исина дрягается китайским болванчиком, и до него вообще не доходит смысл сказанного, а вот Кенсу отрывается от телефона и поднимает голову со своими глазами-блюдцами, которые сейчас уставились на Сехуна в безграничном ахуе.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	dance for me

Когда твой парень и твой близкий друг два помешанных на танцах придурка, то нужно просто смириться, что выходные неизменно будут проводиться в небольшом, практически закрытом клубе, где каждую неделю устраиваются баттлы с призами от халявной выпивки на ночь до нескольких тысяч долларов. В принципе, можно было бы не ходить, занимая вечера чтением книг или тупым залипанием у компа, но как же момент, когда победитель притягивает к себе за талию свою "даму сердца" и страстно целует посреди толпы. Поэтому Сехун каждую субботу скрывает за козырьком кепки унылое выражение лица и плетется за пышущими энтузиазмом Чонином и Исином в клуб, где их уже все знают, где у них свой столик, откуда лучше всего видно танцпол, даже если народ толпится вокруг танцоров, и где в эту ночь снова победит кто-нибудь из этих двоих.

Но сидеть одному за столиком и потягивать пиво, которое Сехун вообще-то не любит, но с него хотя бы не развозит, пока двое парней рвут на лоскуты соперников, ловят восхищенные и похотливые взгляды, купаются в овациях и так далее, и тому подобное, как-то немного грустно. Поэтому Сехун мысленно пробегается по списку друзей, выбирая жертву, которая будет составлять ему компанию.

Было бы вполне логично, если бы выбор пал на Луханя, но тот за ночь в клубе перетрахал бы в туалете половину баб, и нихера бы не скрасил одиночество Сехуна.

Вторым по списку шел Чанёль. Но тут сразу возникала проблема в виде Бён Бэкхёна, который большую часть времени вел себя аки дама с пмс внезапно накрывшим ее во время беременности. А еще был ревнив до пиздеца, поэтому Чанёль мог сходить куда-нибудь исключительно после того, как Бэкхён узнает, куда именно, с кем, зачем, как надолго, "а вообще лучше я пойду с тобой". И если же им всем предстоял совместный поход в клуб, то Бэк делал из себя такую расфуфыренную блядь, что было удивительно, как его никто не пытался снять. Хотя тут, наверное, уже спасал Чанёль, который кружил вокруг своего парня и волком смотрел на каждого. Потом Бэкхён обычно сидел со скучающим видом, и ныл, потягивая свою маргариту, что ему не нравится здесь музыка, что все это мельтешение света его раздражает, а люди на танцполе "потрахались бы там еще", в то время как Пак капал слюной на кожаную обивку дивана, потому что он как раз из тех, кто не прочь потрахаться прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, ибо в штанах уже ну очень тесно, и все теснее с каждым разом, когда Бэкхён слизывает с губ прилипшие кристаллики соли. Нет, Чанёль определенно не лучший вариант.

Вот Чондэ был бы идеален. Остроумный, язвительный, он мог бы опустить до уровня ниже плинтуса каждого в этом клубе, Сехуну нужно было только ехидно скалиться, чтобы чувствовать себя на уровне Бога, до которого успел вознести себя Чондэ. Одна проблема - первым же под раздачу попал бы сам Сехун.

Поэтому он присматривается к До Кенсу.

Кенсу практически все время молчит, при нем можно спокойно поливать грязью своего шлюховатого парня, хотя Чонин на самом деле образец верности и щенячьей преданности, но танцует-то как блядь, так что все нормально. У Кенсу улыбка смущенного маньяка, при виде которой хочется то ли побыстрее свалить, желательно вообще из страны, то ли затискать его, потому что, черт побери, это чересчур мило. А еще Сехун видит, как подвисает Исин рядом с Кенсу, как он начинает путаться между китайским и корейским языками и вообще забывать свое имя, и понимает, что таскать с собой в клуб Кенсу - идеальная возможность убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Самого Кенсу такая перспектива не сильно радует, но Сехун умеет не оставлять выбора. Поэтому До Кенсу теперь всегда сидит рядом, немного нервно жует зубами трубочку от коктейля и улыбается флиртующим, пытающимся к ним подсесть девушкам, которые потом сбегают, едва не ломая каблуки. Сехун доволен более, чем полностью.

Сехун хороший друг и хороший парень, поэтому никогда не болеет ни за Чонина, ни за Исина, желая удачи обоим, хотя ему вообще насрать, кто выиграет, пусть хоть тот очкарик, который даже волну нормально сделать не может и непонятно вообще, что он забыл в этом месте. Кенсу насрать на все еще больше, он просто сидит рядом с Сехуном, помешивает трубочкой краш в стакане и не отводит глаз от телефона. В этот раз система рушится сразу по нескольким параметрам. Рядом с Кенсу сидит Исин, который привычно подвисает, а Сехун вот только сейчас подлетает к ним и хватает Исина за грудки, начиная трясти.

\- Ты обязан сегодня выиграть! Размажь этого ублюдка по стенке! Станцуй так, будто это твой последний раз! Чтоб тебя, блять, каждый в этом зале захотел отыметь! Станцуй так, чтоб у Кенсу встал! - голова Исина дрягается китайским болванчиком, и до него вообще не доходит смысл сказанного, а вот Кенсу отрывается от телефона и поднимает голову со своими глазами блюдцами, которые сейчас уставились на Сехуна в безграничном ахуе.

\- А че у меня-то?

\- Не у меня же, - цокает языком Се и снова обращается к Исину. - Ты понял?

\- Танцевать так, чтобы у Кенсу встал, - произносит Син, все еще по инерции дергая головой.

\- Хэй! - возмущенно орет До.

\- Молодец! - Исин всегда умел улавливать самое главное. - А теперь иди и порви там всех, - Сехун поднимает друга за плечи и толкает в сторону танцпола, тут же падая на его место рядом с возмущенно сопящим Кенсу.

Когда Исин окончательно исчезает в толпе, До переводит тяжелый взгляд на Сехуна.

\- Ну, и что это было?

\- Мотивация, - жмет плечами О и присасывается к бутылке, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Кенсу же не собирается отставать от Сехуна, но стоит ему открыть рот, как раздается оглушительный голос диджея, который по совместительству становится ведущим этих баттлов, а потом все слова До тонут в шуме толпы. Кенсу остается только надуться, скрестив руки на груди и перевести взгляд на танцпол, непроизвольно выискивая среди лиц танцоров и простых наблюдателей Исина.

По очереди в центр созданного толпой круга выходят преимущественно парни, хотя есть и пара девушек, что буквально пышут самоуверенностью, считают себя лучше всех и абсолютно уверены в своей победе. Сехун хмыкает, глядя на все это, и комментирует каждого танцора, втаптывая в дерьмо на уровне Боженьки Чондэ. Кенсу молчит - он практически не разбирается в этом, хотя и может сказать, что фикса парня, натянувшего на себя дешевую реплику Supreme, смотрится так ущербно, что сам До сделал бы в разы лучше, тверк тощей блондинки даже не пахнет сексуальностью, татуированный накачанный пацан совершенно не чувствует ритм, и вообще, оказывается, что-то Кенсу за время, что его таскают за собой, начал понимать. Потом в центр буквально выплывает Чонин. Сехун тут же разворачивается к Кенсу полностью и завлекает в ничего не значащий разговор о какой-то хуйне, если честно. До хочется посмотреть выступление Чонина, потому что это всегда нечто потрясающее, но он покорно сосредотачивается на Сехуне и делает вид, что не замечает, как О косится вниз, на танцпол. Трек смолкает, и Чонин останавливается, высматривает Сехуна и встает обратно в круг совсем понурым. Кенсу интересно, что же такого произошло между этими двумя, но не знает, его ли это дело. А потом становится как-то неважно - танцевать начинает Исин.

Он, видимо, поставил себе целью заставить возбудиться абсолютно каждого в этом зале, потому что даже Сехун, только снова обративший свой взор на танцпол, как-то нервно сглатывает и торопится отвернуться. Обычно Чонин танцует так, что кажется, будто он трахается с собой, с музыкой, со зрителями, но сегодня Исин делает его по всем параметрам. Кенсу даже не может назвать это танцем, это действительно какой-то акт эксгибиционизма. И на этом адекватные мысли Кенсу заканчиваются. Он досматривает выступление, кричит и аплодирует вместе со всеми, а потом внезапно, хотя совсем не, потому что взгляд Сехуна слишком красноречиво упирается в его ширинку, понимает, что, черт, он правда возбудился.

\- Я, наверное, пойду, - бубнит Кенсу, прикрывая краями толстовки стояк.

\- Нет, - Се нагло улыбается ровно до момента, когда видит подходящего парня.

\- Ты все еще дуешься? - Чонин аккуратно присаживается рядом с Сехуном и смахивает с глаз мокрую от пота челку. 

\- Да, - коротко отвечает Се, собираясь сделать глоток пива, но Ким выхватывает бутылку из его рук, ставит ее на стол, едва не опрокидывая, и тянет младшего на себя. 

Сехун матерится сквозь зубы, когда оказывается на коленях Чонина и чувствует его руки на своей талии. Чонин улыбается и пересчитывает пальцами позвонки, заставляя Сехуна выгибаться, но обиженно-непроницаемое выражение с лица младшего пока что не сходит. Чонин ладонями обхватывает щеки, гладит большими пальцами скулы, будто бы нечаянно задевает губы. У него извиняющийся, заискивающий взгляд и улыбка, за которую в него и влюбляешься, и сопротивление Сехуна падает. Он сам тянется вперед, ловит губами слова "прости меня" и жмется к Чонину всем телом.

Кенсу не хочет смотреть, Кенсу честно пытается не смотреть, потому что как минимум - это невежливо, как максимум - ширинка итак уже неприятно давит на вставший член. Но, блять (Кенсу реально матерится про себя), это смотрится слишком красиво. Прогиб спины Сехуна, то, как он зарывается тонкими пальцами в темные волосы, как Чонин продолжает гладить его лицо и шею, этот контраст кожи сводит с ума. Стон с губ Кенсу срывается одновременно с сехуновским, и он поднимается, надеясь окольными путями, натянув толстовку уже едва ли не до самых колен, добраться до туалета и хотя бы плеснуть себе в лицо холодной водой, но Сехун хватает его за рукав и буквально опрокидывает обратно на диван, приоткрыв глаза, сверкающие коварным блеском. Чонин прикусывает его губу, возвращая внимание к себе, получает ответный укус, и отстраняется, тихо смеясь.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он, глядя в глаза Сехуна.

\- И я тебя люблю.

И вот тут Кенсу становится совсем тошно. Потому что каким бы ты ни был циником, не верящим в любовь, убеждающим всех и вся, что она тебе не нужна, что отношения - это бесполезная трата времени, когда ты видишь что-то настолько нежное тебе невольно хочется так же. Чтобы и у тебя был кто-то, кто будет шептать признания в любви, кто будет обнимать так, что остальной мир перестает существовать, кто, в конце концов, поможет справиться с чертовым стояком.

Кенсу принимается думать о бабушке Бэкхёна, которую видел один раз в жизни, когда они, уставшие слушать нытье Исина, рванули к ней на выходные, где произошел весьма неприятный инцидент - Кенсу вломился в ванную, когда там, собственно, была бабуля. Виноват в столь неловкой ситуации был, конечно же, охеренный шутник Пак Чанёль, который огреб и от Кенсу, и от Бэкхёна, и от бабушки. До потом долго видел во снах обнаженную старушескую фигуру и просыпался в холодном поту, с каждым таким сном убеждаясь в нетрадиционности своей ориентации. Сейчас не спасает даже это. А тут еще и Исин на подходе.

Сехун, уже слезший с коленей Чонина, внезапно ощутимо тыкает Кенсу под ребра, отчего тот сгибается пополам, а сам О тут же обнимает его за плечи и начинает нести псевдо успокаивающую ахинею.

\- Что случилось? - у Исина мгновенно врубается режим мамочки, он присаживается с другой стороны от До, поглаживая его по спине.

\- Кенсу плохо, - в голосе Сехуна настоящая паника, но он еще раз незаметно тыкает Кенсу, от чего он вымученно стонет и не может опровергнуть чужих слов. - Исин, ты живешь ближе всех, может его к тебе отвести? - где-то за спиной Сехуна прыскает Чонин и получает пяткой по голени. 

\- Да, конечно. Пойдем, Кенсу.

Исин подхватывает его под локоть, помогая встать. До снова пытается пробубнить, что все хорошо, он может встать сам, с ним все в порядке, и, если уж ехать домой, то лучше к себе. Но Сехун бдит и своевремеено ставит Кенсу подножку, заставляя его крепко схватиться за Исина, чтобы не полететь мордой в стол. До все-таки хватает на то, чтобы бросить на младшего уничтожающий взгляд, пока уже совсем разнервничавшийся по поводу состояния друга Исин тащит его к выходу, попутно вызывая такси, пытаясь перекричать громкую музыку.

В машине Кенсу утыкается головой в колени, потому что стояк никуда не делся, а запах парфюма Исина распространяется по всему салону. Еще и ладонь, мягко гладящая по голове, совсем не успокаивает, а бередит воображение, которое, после увиденного так близко поцелуя Чонина и Сехуна, подкидывает исключительно картинки того, как Исин окончательно зарывается пальцами в волосах, резко дергает за них, вынуждая Кенсу выпрямится, замечает выпирающий бугорок и блядски скалится. Исин и блядски скалится, конечно, как-то херово укладывается в голове, но воображению определенно классно. А член уже ноет.

Квартира Исина, заполненная запахом самого Исина, всем, что любит Исин, одеждой Исина, спэпбэками...тут почему-то Сехуна, но это неважно, сам Исин, его руки на талии - всего этого слишком много для Кенсу, у него буквально голова кругом идет, и он хватается за стену в жалкой попытке удержаться на ногах.

\- Совсем плохо? - участливо спрашивает Исин, а в голове Кенсу он уже шепчет "подожди немного, сейчас будет очень хорошо".

Изо рта До вырывается еще один стон, который наивный Син принимает за выражение боли и тут же мчится на кухню за аптечкой, чтобы найти хотя бы обезболивающее.

\- Просто голова немного кружится, - тихо произносит Кенсу. - Можно я приму у тебя душ? После него мне полегчает.

\- Конечно, сейчас я принесу тебе полотенце.

Пока Исин скрывается в комнате, Кенсу выпрямляется и проскальзывает в ванную, снова придерживая край кофты. Син неуверенно заглядывает за дверь, ибо мало ли До уже успел раздеться, и кладет на стиральную машинку сложенное полотенце.

\- Если что, кричи, - улыбается он и закрывает за собой дверь.

Кенсу наконец-то может спокойно выдохнуть. Он стягивает с себя одежу, и, о боги, как же охрененно, когда на член ничего не давит. Он включает воду в душевой, морщится от температуры, но все равно лезет под холодные струи. Кенсу закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, надеясь, что возбуждение уйдет само собой.

Дверь распахивается слишком тихо, хотя Исин не пытается скрываться, он просто не смотрит в сторону Кенсу, чтобы не смущать его.

\- Я подумал, что тебе нужна будет сменная одежда, и вот...Оу, - взгляд все-таки цепляется за фигуру, замершую под душем, скользит по обнаженному телу, замирая в районе паха. - Так вот в чем была проблема...

Кенсу вжимается в стену и пытается прикрыться руками, краснея, как школьница. А Исин чему-то улыбается и принимается раздеваться.

\- Что же ты сразу не сказал? - голос Исина мягок, он обволакивает, отвлекая от медленных наступающих шагов настоящего хищника.

Кенсу пропускает момент, когда они оказываются в душевой кабинке вдвоем, когда Исин притягивает его к себе за талию. До пытается оттолкнуть его, но задевает членом чужое бедро и стонет, чем пользуется Исин, вовлекая его в глубокий поцелуй.

Кенсу резко распахивает глаза и вмазывает себе пощечину, проклиная бурную фантазию молодого парня у которого давно, можно сказать, что вообще, не было секса. Он косится в сторону двери, проверяя, запер ли ее, и немного успокаивается, но все равно закрывает дверь кабинки до конца, не оставляя ни малейшего зазора, и делает воду еще холоднее.

Хотя сменная одежда ему и правда не помешает, поэтому, приведя себя в чувство, Кенсу осторожно выглядывает в коридор в одном полотенце, повязанном вокруг бедер, крича Сину, чтоб тот принес ему какие-нибудь шорты и футболку. Исин не заставляет долго себя ждать, но, увидев Кенсу с капельками воды, капающими с волос, бегущими по плечам, груди, животу, умирающими в складках ткани вокруг бедер, конкретно залипает. До приходится еще больше высунуться, чтобы дотянуться рукой до Исина, замершего с протянутой рукой с вещами. И тут полотенце устраивает конкретную подставу, цепляясь за ручку и падая на пол. Исин залипает еще больше, пока Кенсу с писком поднимает коварный кусок ткани, хватает-таки вещи и снова скрывается за дверьми.

Когда Кенсу выходит уже одетым, Исин все еще стоит посреди коридора, и До приходится пару раз щелкнуть пальцами у него перед лицом, чтобы он отмер. До смеется от того, как Син смешно вздрагивает, приходя в себя, и просит его приготовить чай. Страх и смущение До Кенсу ушли вместе с его стояком, и теперь он чувствует себя почти уверенно. А вот у Исина все валится из рук, и в итоге все делать приходится Кенсу. Он даже подумывает о том, чтоб начать поить Сина с ложечки, потому что чашка в его руках так же ходит ходуном. До снова смеется, разжимая чужие пальцы на фарфоре, и отставляя кружку на стол.

\- Ты какой-то напряженный, - Кенсу встает позади Исина и кладет руки на его плечи, разминая их.

До чувствует себя отмщенным, зная, что легче от этих прикосновений Сину не становится. В крови бурлит азарт, и это заставляет Кенсу пойти дальше. Он чуть наклоняется и дует на шею Исина, прекрасно зная о ее гиперчувствительности. Парень дергается и едва не отскакивает, и теперь уже Кенсу ощущает себя хищником. А потому...была не была.

Он обходит Исина, эффектно, как самому Кенсу думается, перекидывает ногу, усаживаясь на плотно сведенные колени, выгибаясь в лучших традициях Сехуна так, что касается своей грудью чужой, и снова дышит в шею парня. Неработающий светофор в голове Исина дает зеленый свет, и он кладет руки сразу на ягодицы Кенсу, сжимая их, и тянется к пухлым губам, чтобы игриво укусить, прежде чем завлечь в настоящий поцелуй. Внутри Кенсу снова поднимается возбуждение и он думает, а нахера было так прятаться, мерзнуть под ледяным душем, если можно было сразу заняться такими приятными вещами. Он подается вперед пахом, натыкаясь на такое же возбуждение и...

В этот раз Кенсу сразу прикладывается головой об стену, потому что собственные руки, предательницы, заняты тем, что доставляют телу удовольствие. До матерится, продолжая биться головой, когда слышит стук в дверь.

\- Кенсу-я, у тебя все нормально? - привычный, переживающий Исин.

\- Все отлично! - огрызается До и добавляет уже спокойнее, - Я сейчас уже выйду.

Кенсу смотрит на руку, что все еще обхватывает член, понимая, что просто подрочить будет лучшим выходом. Глаз он больше не закрывает, хотя в голове итак мелькают диафильмы, показывающие ему домашнего и растрепанного Исина. До бурно кончает, закусывая губу, чтобы не застонать, и вот теперь уже точно вздыхает с облегчением.

Сменная одежда висит на ручке двери, Исин, судя по звукам в комнате, занимается тем, что застилает кровать. Кенсу окончательно расслабляется, а воображение обиженно удаляется в закат до лучших времен.

\- Прости, у меня только одна кровать, так что придется спать вместе. Тебя не стеснит это? - До мотает головой. - Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Гораздо лучше. Наверное, от духоты в клубе так поплохело.

\- Хорошо, - Исин улыбается, и тут залипает почему-то Кенсу. На очаровательных ямочках на щеках. Почему раньше он не обращал на них такого внимания?

До отгоняет от себя эти мысли, пока фантазия снова не начала бушевать, что грозит вылиться в очередные проблемы, учитывая, что спать им с Исином вместе.

Кровать довольно-таки большая, и они совсем друг другу не мешают, даже не задевают друг друга ногами. Только уложив тельце на мягкую поверхность, Кенсу тут же отворачивается к стенке, от греха подальше.

\- Спокойной ночи, - желает он и устраивается поудобнее.

\- Кенсу... - подает голос через пару минут Исин. - А у тебя ведь правда встал сегодня от того, как я танцую.

На лице До появляется паника вперемешку с улыбкой маньяка, и он, резко развернувшись, толкает Исина в бок, скидывая с кровати.

\- Если заметил, то мог бы уж и не акцентировать на этом внимание! Придурок!

Кенсу придвигается еще ближе к стене и заматывает себя в кокон из одеяла под смех Сина.

\- Мне нравится, как ты на меня реагируешь, - Исин снова заползает на кровать и обнимает парня со спины. - Мне вообще нравишься ты, Кенсу.

\- Придурок, - бубнит До, все-таки краснея, как пятиклассница.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Син тянется и целует Кенсу в уголок губ, счастливо улыбаясь.

До лежит в теплых объятиях Исина и проклинает Сехуна, у которого все это по-любому было изначально спланировано, но ставит себе галочку в голове, что все-таки нужно будет сказать ему спасибо.


End file.
